Untold Moments Jalice
by SacreJambons
Summary: My favorite couple in the Twilight series is jasper and alice, so i elaborated on some untold moments in their relationship. Enjoy! : Rated T for safety.
1. A Dream Come True

This is a story about Alice and Jasper

**Untold Moments in Jalice history. In this story, I'll cover all the mentioned moments with Jalice that needed more elaboration. Jalice is my favorite couple in Twilight, they even beat Edward and Bella. So for all you other Jalice fans…ENJOY! **

**Chapter One—A Dream Come True**

**APOV**

I waited at the bar, closing my eyes to see. He was supposed to be here. Like, NOW! I heard muffled footsteps outside, and I turned in time to see Jasper coming in the door. His eyes were pitch black, and he shook the rain droplets out of his honey colored hair. I knew what to expect, but he still took my breath away. However, his perfect face was tainted by thousands of half-moon scars that had mangled his features. I smiled and hopped down from the barstool, my skirt flowing behind me. I walked confidently over to him, and his head snapped up, his eyes boring into me, and I saw that he was about to lunge at me.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." I playfully scolded, and he pulled out of his defensive position as he realized I meant no harm. He really was as beautiful as I had seen. I had thought I would have been disappointed, but far from it; I was impressed.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." He apologized, inclining his head. I laughed.

"I'm not here to hurt you." I spoke calmly. "And if I was, I think you would have a fairly good chance." I spread my arms and beamed. I was overexcited.

He regarded me for a moment. I hoped he liked what he saw as he stared down at me. It felt as though my heart was fluttering again; an odd feeling after ten years of a dead, motionless chest. He looked confused, and I remembered why I was here, standing before him. If we were going to have a life together, he would have to know about it first.

_I _knew we would be in love someday, but he didn't. Yet. I knew we would have a great life with the Cullens, but not yet.

_Keep it light. _I reminded myself. He had obviously just come from some sort of awful place; a battle field, it looked like.

"Look, I have a power, sort of like yours." I told him, leaning in. "I can see the future, with limitations. I saw that you would meet me here, and I saw that we can have a life that doesn't involve killing humans." His eyes widened in shock.

"How?" He asked, his breath blowing into my face. I bit my lip, controlling the urge to hug him. That would, I could see, set him off. "If you know my power, then you know whenever I kill…I can feel it. And it just about tears me open every time. If there was any release…" He was waiting, and I took that as my cue to continue.

"Just feeding on animals." I replied, hope washing over me. "We would need help…it won't be easy. But there's this family, and I saw us belonging to them. I saw us being happy." I was almost pleading with him now.

"Really?" He looked doubtful. I held out my hand to him, and he smiled at me and took it, without hesitation. I led him outside, and into the rainy night. He followed willingly, and the start of our life began.

* * *

**JPOV**

I was depressed, in complete agony, trying to avoid hunting, but that was impossible. Maybe…if I crept up on my prey…

I shook my head. I would still feel it. The thoughts and feelings in their heads as I…

I had felt what it was like to die. A million times. I was lost. I walked slowly down the empty street, the raindrops that should be freezing my skin at the touch barely even noticeable. I knew it was a mistake, walking into the bar when my eyes were black like this, but something told me I should. I stepped inside, and shook the wetness out of my hair, brushing down my jacket. When I smelled something _not _human, I looked up, knowing that my face was mauled with scars. Maybe that will keep this intruder away.

But the beautiful vampire dancing over to me now, with spiky black hair, was emitting unfamiliar emotions. It was…happiness, and adoration. I tensed, wondering if this was some sort of trick.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." The tiny girl smiled at me, her voice gentle and teasing. I bit my lip, straightening up. I immediately felt bad for her; guilty somehow. _I _didn't know that I was supposed to be here, but why would anyone keep this girl waiting?

"I'm sorry ma'am." I apologized. She stared deep into my eyes, and giggled; a sound I had forgotten. It was then that I realized her eyes. They were a gorgeous gold color. I felt this strange desire to touch her; to see if she was real. She looked unbelievably happy to see me for some reason.

"Look, I have a power, sort of like yours." She informed me. Did she mean my ability to change the emotions of the people around me? Could she do it, too? "I can see the future, with limitations. I saw that you would meet me here, and I saw that we can have a life that doesn't involve killing humans."

Was it really possible? To satisfy my thirst without feeling the emotions of the one I was killing? I would try. I had to…no matter what it was.

"If you know my power, then you know whenever I kill…I can feel it. And it just about tears me open every time. If there was any release…" I was talking in a rush, closer to her than I had ever been to a non enemy. She bit her lip, her face tortured as she stared at me. I felt hope coming from her, and I relished in the strange, but warm and soothing feeling washing over me, like she could change emotions as well.

"Just feeding on humans." She told me about a family, and I wondered if it was possible. It would be very, very hard to restrain from hunting humans…but I would try. For her. It was such a strange feeling, but after years and years of time with Maria, I felt a stronger bond between this tiny girl and me after less than a minute. And I realized, in that moment, that I would without a doubt, follow her anywhere. "Really?" i asked, not sure why she wanted me along. She held out her hand.

Without a moment's hesitation, I put my hand in hers, my skin igniting at the touch, and let her guide me outside again.

**That was told in Eclipse, but barely mentioned. This is what I thought it must have seemed like. Review, even if you didn't like it. Even harsh reviews are good reviews! **


	2. Family

This is a story about Alice and Jasper

**Okay, so in Chapter Two, Alice and Jasper find the Cullens. I have always thought about what happened, so here it is!! :)**

**Chapter Two**

**APOV**

I was bubbling with suspense for the first time in my life. I had always known what was going to happen, but I had no clue what they were going to say. My hand was holding Jasper's so tightly, it felt like I was about to pull it off. He smoothed my inky hair, and I gave him a nervous smile. He stared at me with an odd expression on his face.

We had been searching for the Cullens for fifteen years; we were finally here. If they rejected us, would we be able to make it on our own? But I had seen us with them. So that must have meant that they welcomed us. Right?

I had no clue.

I raised one hand and knocked quietly on the door. As I knew, Esme opened it. I was so happy to finally see her; I leaped forward, wrapping my arms around her. She tensed, defensive, and Jasper pulled me back. He put one hand over my mouth. I gave him a look, but he calmed me down.

"Sorry about Alice." He apologized. Great, now he was saying sorry for me. "But she's really excited. Well, we both are. We have been looking forward to meeting you for about a quarter of a century. We want to join your coven." Her eyes widened. "Neither of us wants to kill humans anymore."

"Okay…" she stammered, shocked. "Um…I'll get…"

"Carlisle." I interjected. She bit her lip, and grimaced. "What…" she choked.

"I can see the future, and he can manipulate and feel people's emotions." I clarified, beaming. She nodded slowly, overwhelmed. She beckoned us inside. I pulled Jasper inside with a tug of his arm. We both looked around. The front hall was a wide, circular room that opened into a staircase, and to the left and right were narrower halls. I made a quick assessment, and decided that I liked what I saw.

Just then, a gorgeous blonde girl came skipping down the staircase. Her eyes were focused on us. Her eyes were wide with confusion. I waved cheerfully.

"Hey, Rosalie!" I chirped. Her eyes became terrified, and then she sank into a crouch, her lips pulling back over her teeth. From her throat came a feral snarl. I backed, my cheerful mood lost somewhat.

Jasper put himself in front of me, crouching as well. He hissed, and she seemed to calm down. I put my hand on his shoulder, having to reach up even when he was crouching. He looked back at me, calming as well. I stepped out beside him, and spoke to the girl.

"We're here to maybe join you're family if you want us to." Anyone could hear the excited tone I used. "I know your name because I can see the future." She looked disbelieving.

"Prove it." She requested.

"In exactly…four seconds," I decided. "Carlisle and Esme will walk through that door and say that we can stay here with them under certain conditions." I realized what I had just said. "Oh my GOD!" I squealed. "Jasper! We can stay here! I threw my arms around his neck and jumped up and down on the spot. He calmed me down and I gave him a look.

As predicted, the couple walked into the room and told us that they would love to have us, but non- vegetarians were not welcome. We would have to really commit to their lifestyle.

"We can do that, right Jazz?" I looked up at him hopefully. He looked back down at me, and nodded.

"It might take longer for me to learn perfect control, but I know I can do my absolute best." He swore. "My power makes it hard for me to hunt humans. I can change emotions in the room, but I can also feel the emotions. So I feel human's emotions when I hunt. That is one of the reasons I need to do this."

Esme and Carlisle winced. "Well, we both clearly respect your decision, and will help you learn control. You can move into any room. We would have been moving in a year or so anyways, so you'll only have to squeeze for a couple of weeks." Carlisle clarified.

I started slowly up the staircase for the first time. I didn't let myself believe that this was true; if it turned out to be a joke or something, I would be quite angry. Jasper followed hesitantly behind me.

Rosalie was calmer now. "So, Alice." She started awkwardly. "Where did you two come from before this?"

"Well, Jasper came from somewhere…much different, that he'll probably explain himself some other time. It's sort of a long story." I explained. "And I woke up from the burning…though I don't really remember it…with a vision of you guys. That was why I didn't turn into a savage or something. I spent years looking for Jasper; and found him about fifteen years ago. Before that, I can't remember. I just figured out my name, Alice, a few years ago." Rosalie smiled in sympathy at me. "So, where's Emmett and Edward?" I asked. She flinched.

"Oh, they're away on a hunting trip." She answered. "They should be back soon…"

I chose Edward's room; he had a great view. Rosalie gleefully helped me put his stuff in the garage. When he came back later, he came charging up the stairs, fury emitting from him.

"WHY IS MY STUFF IN THE GARAGE?" He bellowed. Then, he found everything out from his family's thoughts.

"Alice?" He asked coolly, while Carlisle explained things to Emmett.

"Yes?" I asked pleasantly.

"Why didn't you just take the guest room." He asked me in a harsh tone. Jasper tensed. He was way too protective sometimes.

"Your room had a great view, Edward." I answered calmly. He growled. Jasper put himself in front of me and snarled.

"Calm, Jasper." I soothed. "Edward, we aren't here to bother you. Alright? We just want to change our ways. Become a vegetarian, like you guys." I joked. His forehead smoothed out, but his mouth remained a firm line.

"Fine." He grumbled, and walked away.

"Geez, what a grouch." I muttered, and Emmett and Rosalie laughed.

"I HEARD THAT!" Edward called.

"Wasn't trying to be quiet!" I called back, and everyone laughed again. I heard I crash from downstairs.

"He has anger management issues." Rosalie informed me. I smiled. I was already feeling like part of a family. And when I set up my temporary room, I realized that this was exactly where I belonged.

**JPOV**

I squeezed Alice's hand, trying to calm her with my power. She cooled down a little and smiled at me as I touched a stray hair. She was gorgeous; I would never get used to that.

She reached up and knocked on the door. After a couple painstaking seconds, a beautiful vampire opened it. Alice squealed in delight and threw her arms around the woman. I saw the vampire step back in surprise and bare her teeth. I quickly grabbed Alice around the waist and put a hand over her mouth. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Sorry about Alice." I said, releasing Alice. "But she's really excited. Well, we both are. We have been looking forward to meeting you for about a quarter of a century. We want to join your coven." I felt surprise in the air, and I sent her ease. "Neither of us wants to kill humans anymore."

"Okay…" Her voice clearly confirmed what she was feelings. "Um…I'll get…"

"Carlisle." Alice finished for her. I became wary. This was bad. Esme was very… upset. "What…" Her eyes flicked from me to Alice.

"I can see the future, and he can manipulate and feel people's emotions." I was surprised that she was telling strangers so much. My whole being, my instinct, was to keep quiet until you know you can trust someone. But Alice was happy, so I was as well. The woman—Esme-- beckoned us inside. Alice tugged me inside with her, gleeful.

I gazed around the front entranceway. Beautiful. But a century of intuition said to never, ever put yourself in such a venerable position. I was still adjusting to life without constant fear, and without the rule; kill or be killed.

I sensed another emotion in the room, and looked up to see a beautiful young vampire coming down the stairs. She saw us, and her emotion was suddenly defense and confusion. In my experience, those two emotions meant trouble. To my horror, Alice only provoked that by giving her an overexcited wave.

"Hey, Rosalie!" She sang. The blonde sank into a crouch, snarling at Alice. Alice was suddenly afraid, and I wouldn't have this vampire challenging my love. I stepped in front of Alice, willing to do anything to protect her. I calmed her down, thankful again for my gift, and watched her straighten up Alice touched me, and I calmed as well. Against my wishes, she stepped into the open and began to explain why we were there.

"In exactly…four seconds," Alice was saying, rubbing her head, "Carlisle and Esme will walk through that door and say that we can stay here with them under certain conditions." Her emotion became even happier. "Oh my GOD!" She squealed. "Jasper! We can stay here!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and laughed. I loved her laugh. I would be able to recognize it from miles and miles away.

Carlisle and Esme told us that we would have to be purely vegetarians to stay with them.

"We can do that, right Jazz?" Alice gazed up at me with the most hopeful, amazing eyes for a second, and then I nodded at her. It would be so hard for me; it would literally hurt me to stop. But I would try for her.

"It might take longer for me to learn perfect control, but I know I can do my absolute best." I explained how my gift hindered my hunting abilities.

Esme and Carlisle winced. "Well, we both clearly respect your decision, and will help you learn control. You can move into any room. We would have been moving in a year or so anyways, so you'll only have to squeeze for a couple of weeks." Carlisle clarified.

Alice began walking up the staircase, wary and nervous for the first time. I kept close to her, making sure she wouldn't be harmed. I sort of trusted these odd vampires, but I knew Alice completely did.

"So, Alice." Rosalie asked, over her initial reaction. "Where did you two come from before this?" I tensed. If Alice told her where I had come from… well, most vampires had a problem with it.

"Well, Jasper came from somewhere…much different, that he'll probably explain himself some other time. It's sort of a long story" I was so glad that she didn't elaborate that I barley noticed she had promised that I would explain. "And I woke up from the burning…though I don't really remember it…with a vision of you guys. That was why I didn't turn into a savage or something. I spent years looking for Jasper; and found him about fifteen years ago. Before that, I can't remember. I just figured out my name, Alice, a few years ago." I felt so terrible for Alice, she didn't have any memories. This girl…Rosalie?...seemed to agree with me.

"So, where's Emmett and Edward?" Alice asked. Rosalie winced, and I tensed.

"Oh, they're away on a hunting trip." She answered. "They should be back soon…"

Alice decided that she liked Edward's room best; Rosalie helped her empty it and unpack Alice's things. I wondered what Edward had done to make her mad.

Edward and Emmett came home soon after this, and Edward had a bit of a tantrum.

"WHY IS MY STUFF IN THE GARAGE?" He yelled from downstairs. HE was angry. NOT good. I got myself ready to protect Alice.

"Alice?" Edward turned on her, reading Carlisle's thoughts.

They exchanged some words, and then Edward growled at her. I involuntarily leapt in front of Alice, a feral snarl coming from my throat.

"Calm, Jasper." Alice said. "Edward, we aren't here to bother you. Alright? We just want to change our ways. Become a vegetarian, like you guys." I joked. I calmed Edward down. I seemed like I had to do that a lot in this house.

"Fine." Edward walked away.

"Geez, what a grouch." Alice sighed.

"I HEARD THAT!" Edward yelled.

"Wasn't trying to be quiet!" Alice teased.

It wasn't home…yet. This wasn't really my family…yet. But I knew that Alice was my home, my family, so if this was her idea of happiness, I would go without an argument.

Alice.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review! PLEASE! It only takes a second, and it makes me so happy!!**


	3. Try For Her

This is a story about Alice and Jasper

**Review! **

**K, so in this chapter, Jasper has just attacked Bella at her party in NM. **

**Chapter Three**

**APOV**

The terribly sweet aroma of my friend's blood reached my nose, and I held my breath. When Carlisle started working on her, Esme and I rushed out of the room. I threw an apologetic glance their way, and then took a breath. My throat still burned, so to take my mind off it, I looked for Jasper with my gift.

_He was slumped over against a tree, head between his knees, with wide, crazy eyes that reflected so much pain I could barely keep looking. I was sitting beside him, talking to him, and he looked up at me. _

The vision disappeared. I knew exactly where he was sitting, and I ran there as fast as I could. My legs propelled me forward, the trees flying past me. I found him in the same position that I had seen him in my vision. I tentatively sat beside me, knowing that he was going to beat himself up even without conformation from my vision.

"Jasper?" I whispered. He looked up at me with those tortured eyes. I scooted closer to him, and rested my head on his arm; I couldn't reach is shoulder. He stayed frozen. "Nobody blames you, you know." He shuddered.

"Does it matter if they say it out loud?" His tone was almost worse than his eyes. "I didn't see any of them rushing to tear apart my brother's love! Not even Edward, who Bella's blood smells so many thousand times better to…no. He was protecting her from me."

"It isn't your fault." I knew it was hopeless, but I had to try. "Even Bella agrees…I can tell." Jasper winced at Bella's name. "Please, Jasper. Every one of us have made mistakes, except for Carlisle, but Carlisle's a freak." I added, trying to lighten the mood.

"You didn't make a mistake on someone who's practically a sister." Jasper sighed. "I'm different, Alice. Surely you can see that! You know that it's harder for me than anyone else. You know that I have more trouble. You aren't blind."

"No, I'm not!" I hissed. "Which means I can see that you are trying so hard every day to be good. And I can see you do it mostly for me." I was constantly glowing with pride over this fact, and it hurt to see him so beaten up over a mistake.

"I'm not good enough for you." He whispered into his knees. "I don't know why you bother with me. You deserve so much better."

"You're being stupid now!" I exclaimed, horrified that he would even think such a thing. "Jasper, look at me." After a moment of silence, he obeyed, and turned towards me. "I love you because you try everyday, so hard, for me. And that is the most incredible thing. Thank you so much." He shifted his arm so that it was around me.

"Not hard enough, not hard enough." He sighed. I grunted in frustration and reached up to cover his mouth.

"Stop that." I demanded. "Look, if you apologize, I know for a fact that nobody will get mad." I tapped my temple. "I can say that for sure." He smiled weakly.

"I love you." He sighed, leaning down to kiss me. I kissed him back. "I love you too." I told him.

**Okay, this one was shorter than I hoped it would be, but the courteous thing to do is review anyways!! **


	4. Phone Call

This is a story about Alice and Jasper

**In this Chapter, Alice has just called from the plane to tell Jasper where they are in New Moon. Its from his point of view. So…yeah. **

**Disclaimer: For now, my wish is not being granted, and I don't own the amazing series that is Twilight. **

**Chapter Four **

**JPOV**

I was horrified. My brother was gone. Chances are that I would never see him again. Why Edward? Why would he do this? Esme had just heard. She was back, and unable to move. Carlisle wasn't in much better shape; he and Edward had been in together for almost a century. The phone rang.

Though three sets of hands reached for the phone in earnest, I snatched it up first. I pressed it to my ear, telling myself to calm down; I would brake the phone.

"Hello?" I breathed.

"Jasper!" The most wonderful sound in the world to my ears, Alice's voice, was on the other end. I almost melted with relief; I was so afraid that Alice had gone after him.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, my dead heart paining at what I might hear in response to my next question. "Where are you?"

"On a plane to Italy." She told me. Suddenly, I found it hard to see straight. For the first time in a century, the room started to spin, and my silent heart fell down to my stomach, causing an unimaginable pain in my chest where it should have been. _A plane to Italy. _ No. It couldn't be true. I could not lose Alice. Alice was the only thing in this world that really mattered…she couldn't leave me…

"Well get OFF the plane to Italy!" I hissed at her. "Please Alice! You getting yourself—" I skipped uncomfortably over the word 'killed'—"won't save him. Please don't Alice!"

"I have to Jasper." She whispered soothingly, but I could not be calmed.

"No!" I groaned. "Alice, I love you, please, I love you, please, no." I knew it was a lost cause before I even began speaking.

"I love you too, Jasper, but I have to try." Alice said.

"What do you see him doing?" I asked. There was a short pause.

"I can't be sure, I keep seeing him do different things, he keeps changing his mind." She sighed, and I could hear anguish in her voice.

"Like what?" I pressed.

"A killing spree through the city, attacking the guard, lifting a car above his head in the main square…" She sighed.

"Wow." My voice broke. "He really has gone crazy."

"Mostly things that would expose them, he knows that's the fastest way to force a reaction…"

"I should go after him. Help you stop him." I suggested. Translation; Go after you, keep you from getting to close if it's already too late. I can't lose Alice.

"No!" She growled. "You can't."

"Emmett feels the same way, Alice." I insisted. I needed to be there with her!

"Tell Emmett no." She ordered, sounding remarkably like a…a vampire. She was usually much more human.

"He and Rose have already gone!" I had just stayed behind for a call from Alice.

"Well, go after Emmett and Rosalie and bring them back!" She demanded. Carlisle nodded and stood, rushing out the door after my brother and sister.

"Alice…" I began, but she cut me off.

"Think about it Jasper," She pleaded. "If he sees any of us, what do you think he'll do?"

"Act faster." I nodded, seeing that her logic was correct.

"Exactly." She agreed. "I think Bella is the only chance, if there is a chance."

"Yes." I felt as if I couldn't breathe, and I certainly wasn't trying. "If."

"I'll do everything that can be done, but prepare Carlisle, the odds aren't good." Alice sounded as if she was having the same problem.

"Have you thought of the fact that they might get you, as well?" The hardest words I would ever say in my life. To my shock, she laughed She was clearly far down on her list of priorities at the moment. That was a bad thing.

"I've thought of that." She answered.

"Alice, please, promise me that if it's too late, you'll get out of there and get back to me." I requested. "I can't be without you just as much as Edward can't be without Bella. Please."

"Yes, I promise." She swore. I didn't relax at all. "Don't follow me. I promise Jasper, one way or another, I'll get out." We both knew that was a lie.

"I love you." I wasn't able to say anything else.

"And I love you." And she hung up. I was sure, in that moment, that those would be the last words I would ever speak to her. This knowledge tore through me with fierce speed, and I cried out in anguish. I tried to remember every single thing about her; the way she smiled at me, the way she rolled her eyes, every fleck of color in her eyes, the way she could always make me feel alright, no matter what went wrong.

A world without Alice was meaningless, like a popped balloon. Completely void of all it's former glory or appeal; a faint echo of what used to be. What I wouldn't give to have her safely here, in my arms. I remembered how easily I could hide her with my body. I wish I could hide her from the danger she was chasing after as I trembled here.

I could not believe that I would never see her face again, never hear her voice, never touch her face. I would never hold her hand or kiss her again, and that was something I was not ready to face.

I suddenly understood Edward's actions. I knew that it was going to be me provoking the Volturi in a couple days. I felt a wave of remorse for Esme; she had already lost a child, she was about to lose two more, and then I would go as well. She would only have Emmett and Rosalie left. That would forever leave a scar on her heart. I wasn't sure if it would ever heal at all, but I knew that wasn't what mattered. All that mattered in the world was being with Alice.

I wanted more than anything to be able to see her once more. If I had known that the last time I saw her would be the last time, I would have never blinked. If I had known the last time I kissed her would be the last time, I would have made it last forever.

_Alice. _The name made me feel alive again, like life had a meaning. The meaning that she gave it.

I needed her.

**A day later**

Time has lost meaning to me. All I do is stare at the phone. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting for a call that was never going to come. This was pain like I had never felt in my life.

The phone rang. It was in my hand before the first ring could finish. "Alice?" I gasped, breathing for the first time in a day.

"Jasper, it's me." The best sound in the world. A sound I had thought I would never hear again.

"Alice!" I choked, too happy to say more.

"Yes, it's me." She sighed. She seemed as happy to hear my voice as I was to hear hers.

"Alice, I love you." I told her. "I love you, please come back."

"You know, it's funny you should say that; I was thinking about doing just that." She teased. I laughed in exhilaration. "Edward and Bella are both fine, and we're all coming home tomorrow. Will you meet us at the airport?"

"Yes." I told her. "And Edward and Bella aren't hurt? Are they…"

"Yeah." She laughed. "She's just sitting in his lap, and they keep touching each other's faces. Sort of weird, really. Looks messed up. But whatever, they're happy."

I clutched the phone closer to my ear. "I miss you." I breathed into the receiver.

"Miss you." She said back. "I have to get on the plane now, but I'll see you in a couple hours." She promised. "I love you."

"Love you."

**At the airport**

I stood in the crowded airport, waiting for the stupid plane to _land _already.

"Calm, Jazz." Emmett laughed, clapping me on my shoulder. "They'll be here in a minute."

"Minute's too long, too long, too long…" I muttered.

"Dude's a century and a half and a minute's too long." I heard him mutter.

The doors opened at an antagonizing slow pace. I rushed forward. The rest of the people in the room disappeared. The tiny girl's glowing smile and adoring eyes were all I saw. She ran to my side too slowly, and I just stared down into her face, memorizing her features, never wanting to look away. The love was too much for both of us, and my chest ached with the pressure of holding onto it. She raised one hand and, standing on her toes, stroked my cheek. I held her hand to my face and entwined our fingers.

"Never, ever step inside Italy ever again." I snarled. She beamed, her eyes filled with emotion to strong to put to words.

"I promise." She breathed, and laughed. I closed my eyes, allowing the sound to fill my head. I gently pulled her into a hug, and promised myself that I was never going to let go of her again.


	5. History Daydreams

This is a story about Alice and Jasper

**Sorry, but there's only going to be one more chapter for this story after this one…visit my profile and click on my many one shots and stories about the Twilight series, and of course hit the little review button and type some words. **

**Chapter Five**

**APOV**

Ugh. History. It was like being told what you did yesterday, with false facts and not being able to make the adequate corrections. This time, Jasper and I were both pretending to be in sophomore year. He was sitting a row up from me, his eyes on the pencil he was twirling with vampire speed between his fingers.

I stared at the back of his head, seeing that the teacher was about to call on Jasper.

"Mr. Cullen?" He said apprehensively, clearly doubting that he knew the answer. The teachers here didn't know us yet, so they still wanted to test us.

"What was the number of medals on a typical general's jacket?" I stifled laughter. Jasper wore one of these jackets during his human life.

He answered correctly, to the teacher's shock. We hadn't even covered this yet.

"Oh." He stammered. "Oh…Kay." I giggled too softly for human ears, but Jasper turned and smiled at me with a wink. I beamed back at him. I loved him with all my heart, and he was always able to make me smile.

What did I ever do to deserve someone like him? He was amazing, and he needs me just as much as I need him. What luck. We were like two puzzle pieces, perfect fits for each other. We had found each other because of my sight. It was, in my opinion, the greatest thing my gift had ever done, ever accomplished.

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had been transformed without a gift. Would it matter? I knew we were soul mates, but would we have found each other without my vision eventually?

It hurt to think that we might not have. I had no idea what I would do without Jasper. He was the most important thing in my life, held the largest part of my heart. Sometimes I felt like my long-dead heart would still beat when he would smile at me and tell me he loved me. It felt like it would flutter feebly in my chest.

It might just be my imagination, of course, and actually probably was. But I always felt more human when I was with him. _Right. _Natural. I couldn't believe that I had lived so long without him; I wasn't really living until I had found him.

"Miss Cullen?" For the first time in my vampire life, I was taken by surprise by the teacher. I could see what he was going to ask again, and I answered before he could get the first syllable out.

"Yes." I nodded, and he walked away, suspicions rising. I laughed, again too quietly for humans to pick up. Jasper turned around again and smiled at me. I just stared at him like a complete idiot.

It was odd to pretend to be a 'Miss' Cullen, because I was really 'Mrs.' We put up the front that Jasper and I were just together, like Rosalie and Emmett, which was strange enough for the humans to comprehend. But what Jasper and I had was so much more than 'together', we were two halves of a whole, two strings wound around each other so tight it was as if we were one. Even 'married' didn't cover what I felt for him.

When the buzzer sounded, I sighed. This was the toughest part for Jasper; lunch. All the humans upbeat and running around, high energy. I knew the burn in his throat was so much worse for him to ignore. I put my arm around his waist, and he reached down to give me a peck on my forehead.

As the humans flooded into the hallways, I saw my soul mate swallow and wince. I saw him run up and tear open the throat of the closest boy to us; a ninth grader. I snapped out of my vision and into the present. I jabbed him in the stomach. He looked down at my half-sympathetic, half-disapproving glare. He nodded, and the future for the boy in front of us went on again.

"I'm sorry, Alice." He whispered in my ear, his cold breath rushing into me. I leaned into him and rubbed his arm soothingly.

"I'm really sorry, too." I sighed. He looked at me with questioning eyes and I shook my head. I didn't want to get into it. I didn't want to discuss the whole; 'You're too good for me' 'No you're too good for me' topic. I knew he could do better, but the thing is, he didn't want to. He didn't want to do better than me, and I loved him so much for everything he gives up for me.

I put my hand against his cheek. The hallway was almost clear, and there were only a couple other stragglers around us.

"I love you." I told him. "You can do this. I know you're strong enough."

"I love you too." He whispered. It was odd how many times a day he said that, but every time, a thrill rushed through my body. And it wasn't because of his gift. It was because of him. Jasper.

**Kay, only one more chapter. If you review, I promise I'll go onto your profile and click on at least one to two of your stories, read them, and review them. Same goes for the next chapter.**

**Chao!**


	6. Wedding

This is a story about Alice and Jasper

**Last Chapter! Thank you for all of my readers who have kept reading. Also, remember that if you review, I'll visit your profile, read one of your stories, and review it. So… Review!! **

**This chapter covers Jasper and Alice's wedding. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

**APOV**

I gripped Carlisle's arm so tightly that he winced. "Calm, Alice." He cautioned me. I nodded absentmindedly. All I really cared about was the man—well, vampire, but you get what I mean—waiting for me on the other side of these two wooden doors. I took a deep breath, smoothing down my designer gown. I had been planning this day for a year and a half now; I needed it to be perfect.

"I know, Carlisle." I smiled up at my new dad, trembling with anticipation. "I just can't wait, and I'm so nervous."

"What are you nervous about, Alice?" He asked me. "Well, I know I'm not going to trip or anything, but I want it to be so perfect, and I have this incredible vision, and I just…I'm scared that it won't live up to my expectations."

"I remember having these exact thoughts when I married Esme." He nodded in understanding. "But the thing is…it isn't going to matter what the flowers, or the guests, or anything is going to look like. The only thing that's going to matter is her—I mean him, sorry—and the fact that you're going to belong to him forever. I promise that he's all you're going to be able to see when those doors open."

I considered this for a moment, and then nodded. "Thanks, Carlisle. Oh, the music is going to start in five, four, three, two…" Right on cue, the comforting music drifted out to our ears. I took a deep breath to steady myself, and the doors opened. I walked out into the hall, looking around.

My family was in the ceremony, Rosalie and Esme being my bridesmaids, Edward and Emmett being Jasper's best men. The rest of our guests were vampires, Tanya's family in the front row, Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia in the second row, Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam in the third, and a couple others that we met during our travels. I was so glad to see that the Volturi weren't here. Carlisle hadn't invited them, but they had this uncanny was of figuring out things.

The path that I walked was covered in pink roses, the archway made of the same. The hall, and the guests, all looked incredible. The music was exactly what I had asked from Edward.

All of this I caught in the corner of my eyes, because Carlisle had been right. All I cared about at that second was Jasper. I had never been able to comprehend how a face could be as amazing as his. As I walked closer to him, I realized that he was mine, and I was about to belong to him completely. I had never wanted anything more. The love I saw in his eyes wasn't something you could describe with mere words.

As I removed my hand from Carlisle's arm and put it in Jasper's hand instead, I felt a burst of feeling in the pit of my stomach. It filled all my body with its warmth. I didn't recognize it at first, but I understood after a second that it was love.

He said his vow first. "Alice, before you, I lived in a world where love and happiness was an urban legend, and the only reality was bloodlust and murder. Then, when I walked into that diner on that rainy night, you walked over to me, and my real life began. The years that followed were like nothing I had ever thought to be possible. When I realized what was making me feel this way, I knew that I would never be able to let you go. And now, I never have to."

I felt my face break into a huge smile as I whispered 'I do', and leaned into him.

His hands rested gently on the side of my face, and he leaned way down to press his cold, hard lips to mine. I kissed him back with exuberance, wrapping my hands around his neck as his hand slipped to the small of my back. After what could have been eternity, but was only a minute or so, I heard Emmett yell out.

"Save it for the honeymoon!" I laughed along with the rest of the room as we pulled away from each other, but my laugh was more with joy than anything else. Jasper stared down into my face, caressing my cheek. Then, we turned to face the rows of applauding vampires.

I barely noticed who was hugging me; all I could think of was the fact that Jasper Whitlock Cullen was my _husband. _Bound for eternity, forever together.

**JPOV**

I took one deep breath to calm myself, and then nodded at Edward to begin playing. His fingers pressed down on the ivory keys, and the doors opened.

It was odd that I had been feeling qualms about the wedding for a while now. Not that I was unsure about Alice; I knew that she made me happier than anyone ever could. I could not live without her. But I was worried about Alice. The fact was, she could do way better than a former murderer. I didn't want to make it official, because there was no going back. It was hard for us to get a divorce; we didn't age. Its not like twenty years from now we could go to the lawyers, looking as if we're seventeen, and bring out the papers that say we got married when we should have been a year old.

But then a magical thing happened to me. The doors opened, revealing the most gorgeous being I had ever seen. She stared straight ahead into my eyes, a look of pure happiness across her features. All the other emotions disappeared; all I could feel was her glowing elation, weaving with my euphoria. By the time she was in front of me, so far down, a tiny little thing, all I could concentrate was the fact that the most perfect person on this earth was mine forever.

She was dressed in an intricately designed, flowing white dress that showed off her figure in a classy way. It was beaded and gorgeous; but I didn't see it at all at that moment. All I saw was Alice. Her smiling face, her radiating happiness that was too much to take, but that I didn't want to calm.

I said my practiced vow, and then she said hers.

"Jasper, even before we met, I was in love with you." I let her words wash over me. "I knew we were going to be together even in my human life. Your face was in my mind for my entire life, and now, I couldn't be happier to know that it will remain there for the rest of it. I promise to stay by your side through whatever happens. I love you more than anything else, more than my own life, and there aren't enough words to express how much I need you. Jasper, I love you."

After I said the two words that would bind us forever, I leaned down, my hands on the sides of her face. I kissed her, realizing that it was official now. I belonged to her forever, and she was mine forever.

"Save it for the honeymoon!" Emmett! God, thanks, bro. Alice was pulling away, but at the same time, she was still there. And she would be right beside me for the rest of eternity.

**Hope you liked my story. Remember to go to my profile and vote on your favorite Twilight couple. Thank you so much for staying with the story, and if you review, like I've said before, I'll review your story. So…thanks in advance! :D**


	7. Witness

**Hey, I thought I was done writing this story, but I wanted to write more because I absolutely love Alice and Jasper! 3**

**Chapter 7**

**CarlislePOV**

I had my doubts, when the two newest members joined my family. I knew that Edward would be able to tell us if they were planning something…well, something, but the uneasiness was still there.

But two weeks after they became Cullens, they were already as part of the family as anyone else. In fact, I couldn't imagine life without at least the bubbly and perky Alice. And her gift was so intriguing! I had never seen anything like it. Jasper, I could see, was having some major difficulties with the vegetarian lifestyle that we maintained, and that scared me.

Honestly, sometimes I wondered why he wanted to live this way, even though I admired him for making the change.

But then, yesterday, I was on my way to the hospital, and saw Alice and Jasper in the luminous garden, staring into each others' eyes. They were standing there, amidst all of the fabulously spectacular flowers, looking at each other as if nothing else in the world mattered.

"I love you, Jasper." Alice whispered so quietly my vampire ears couldn't be sure of what they were hearing. "And I am so sorry it's this hard for you."

"It's worth it." He breathed back. I suddenly felt like an intruder on this romantic moment.

"I know." Alice beamed up at him, leaning into his body. "The feeling of knowing that you don't have to take innocent lives is just…" Jasper looked slightly amused over her head, and I realized that his "It's worth it" had nothing to do with the humans, but everything to do with the tiny woman in his arms.

I watched, frozen in place, as Jasper stroked Alice's hair with so much care, it was like all of the emotions he had absorbed with his gift; he was putting into that one stroke.

It was odd seeing Jasper and Alice so…_together_….because they usually didn't broadcast their relationship in public, like Rosalie and Emmett did so blatantly. Alice was resting her head against his chest like there was no other place in the world she would rather be.

"We are making Carlisle feel very uncomfortable." Jasper informed Alice, making me feel awful. _Of course _they had noticed, how could they not have with their gifs?

"Oh, I know." Alice smiled at me. "Really, Carlisle, did you really think I didn't notice?" She gestured to her forehead. I turned around, mumbling some sort of apology, and headed to my Mercedes. I heard laughter behind me, and if I could blush, my face would be beet red.

"Hey, Carlisle!" Jasper was standing in front of me. I met his eyes, slightly higher than mine.

"Sorry, Jasper, I didn't mean to intrude." I apologized hastily. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't be." He waved it off. "I just wanted to thank you, actually."

"Thank me?" I was bewildered.

"Sure." He nodded seriously. "I mean, you could have sent us away without even a passing glance. In fact, it was Alice's worst fear for months before we found you. It scared her not knowing. She has been so much happier. Thank you, this is exactly what Alice wanted."

I was flabbergasted by this gratitude, but I noticed that there was one element missing. "What about what you want?" I asked.

I saw his eyes flicker to Alice, who was jumping into their bedroom on the third floor, and the answer came to me without anyone's help.

Alice was all he wanted.

**Okay, so a little sappy, I know, but as if the rest of the story hasn't been! Hope you liked it! **

**Tia Cullen**


	8. Better Together

**This is a chapter that takes place after New Moon, when everyone but Alice and Jasper are gone; Edward's at Bella's and everyone else is hunting. The later part of the chapter is when everyone else is home. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**APOV**

I was sitting in the living room, curled up against Jasper, and a song came over the radio. It was the song "Better Together", by Jack Johnson. It was my favorite love song.

_There's no combination of words  
I could put on the back of a postcard  
No song that I could sing  
But I can try for your heart_

Jasper grabbed my arm and pulled me off the couch. He spun me around and then put his hands around my waist. I put my arms around his neck, and we swayed back and forth. When nobody was around, Jasper would do these kinds of romantic things.

He always hid it around everyone else, but I got to see it. I felt a wave of love sent my way. I smiled up at my husband and wondered how I was so lucky.

_Our dreams, and they are made out of real things  
Like a, shoebox of photographs  
With sepia tone loving  
Love is the answer,_

_At least for most of the questions in my heart  
Like why are we here? And where do we go?  
And how come it's so hard?  
It's not always easy and  
Sometimes life can be deceiving  
I'll tell you one thing it's always better when we're together_

I put my head on his chest, and he stroked my back as we spun around.

_MMM it's always better when we're together  
Yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together  
Well, it's always better when we're together  
Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

_And all of these moments  
Just might find their way into my dreams tonight  
But I know that they'll be gone  
When the morning light sings  
And brings new things_

"I love you so much, Jasper." I said, then I saw him giving me my favorite flower; a lily. "Aw, thanks, Jazz! It's beautiful!"

He sighed. "You know, it kind of ruins the moment!" He gave the lily to me.

_For tomorrow night you see  
That they'll be gone too  
Too many things I have to do  
But if all of these dreams might find their way  
Into my day to day scene  
I'd be under the impression  
I was somewhere in between  
With only two_

_Just me and you  
Not so many things we got to do  
Or places we got to be  
We'll Sit beneath the mango tree now_

I reached up to kiss him, and when we broke apart, he put the flower in my hair.

"I love you, Alice." He smiled, and I got lost in his eyes. I whispered the three words back, and pressed myself closer to him. 

It's always better when we're together  
Mmmm, we're somewhere in between together  
Well, it's always better when we're together  
Yeah, it's always better when we're together

_Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm  
I believe in memories  
They look so, so pretty when I sleep  
Hey now, and when I wake up,  
You look so pretty sleeping next to me  
But there is not enough time,  
And there is no, no song I could sing  
And there is no, combination of words I could say  
But I will still tell you one thing  
We're better together. _

I loved my Jasper so much.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

**JPOV**

Emmett and I were watching Edward and Bella on the couch. Bella was asleep, and Edward was watching her slumber with the most tender, _girly _look on his face.

"Aw, how romantic!" Emmett laughed. "Doesn't she get creeped out that she's dating a freak?"

"I don't need to be a Mindreader to know what he's thinking!" I joined in. "Oh, I am so in love with my girlfriend! I can't even look away from her! Look how pretty she is! SWOON!" We both laughed. Edward was getting frustrated; I could feel it.

"Are you guys making fun of Edward for being romantic?" Alice said as she and Rosalie came into the room. "Because you aren't exactly stone hearted—AND YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!—Jazz!"

My eyes widened. She couldn't possibly be thinking of telling…

"I seem to remember you dancing with me to my favorite love song, and then giving me a lily just because." She smiled proudly. I groaned as Emmett burst out in laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Rosalie barked. "On our fifth honeymoon, you had the hotel room filled with Roses, and a sign that said 'you're the most beautiful rose'." Emmett stopped laughing abruptly. We both looked at each other, then sat down, defeated.

"Seems pretty sappy compared to watching someone sleep, doesn't it, Edward?" Alice smiled as she followed Rosalie out of the room. Edward just smiled smugly at us.

Emmett and I were both thinking the same thing; our women just took us down.

**Alright, not one of my best, but hope you liked it anyways!! **


	9. Overprotective Fool

**This is about the fight in Eclipse…**

**Chapter 9**

**BEFORE****—****JPOV**

I walked behind her, and put my arms around her waist.

"Alice, I wanted to talk to you about something." I took a deep breath.

"Not even a small chance." Alice answered my unasked question, and I realized that she must have seen what I was going to talk to her about. "I'm not missing the fight, Jazz. Sorry." She was determined; this was going to be exceedingly difficult.

"Alice, I've seen newborns in action, and you can't imagine the raw power and strength that they possess! I can't let you fight." I told her. I don't know what I said, but then she was angry. She spun around, her eyes dark.

"Jasper, why are you doubting me?" She hissed. "Honestly, do you think just because I'm small I'm some helpless…"

"No!" I interrupted. I wound my arms around her waist, and pulled her close. She was tense; I tried to ease her anxiety. "Alice, that isn't it. I just can't bear the image of you faced against one of them, ready to…_fight_." I shook my head.

"Jasper, I know you care about me a lot, but I have to fight." She smiled, and I felt care coming off of her. "Now I know what Bella meant when she asked me if I would let you go without me. There is no way, Jasper."

"Why?" I begged.

"Because I need to be there, instead of staying home to wait." She smiled. "I'm not asking you to miss the fun."

Well, she was right about that. This would be the most fun she would have in years; mind you, you never knew when Bella was around.

**DURING****—****APOV**

I lifted my head, sniffing at the air. They were very, very close.

"How much time, Alice?" Carlisle asked. I closed my eyes.

"Half a minute." I answered. I looked around me, and took in my surroundings. Our family was standing in the clearing, spread out. The wolves were in the forest, ready to pounce.

I looked over at Jasper, giving him an encouraging smile. I knew that he worried about me, and I knew that it was stupid. He smiled back at me, and whispered the words "Be careful, Alice."

I nodded, and then the newborns were there. I crouched, and a feral snarl ripped out of my chest. I waited for them to come towards me, and then lunged at the closest, catching him off guard. Jasper was right; he was much stronger than me. He got a grip on me, and snarled. I almost had my teeth in his neck, when he was off me.

I looked up in confusion. Jasper had already dismembered the one I was fighting. I sighed in exasperation. I could have taken him down; I know I could have!

Then, I saw another one try to grab me, a second before it happened. I dodged him, flipping backwards and finishing him off. I fought, helping anyone who was in trouble, and fighting off my own. Jasper tried to intervene one more of the times.

Then, two came at me at once, but I knew how to handle it.

Then, right before I was about to spiral out of the way, Jasper dove in front of me. I heard an awful sound; him crying out in pain, and I saw another vampire's teeth sink into my husbands arm.

A new scar.

Fueled with anger, I tore him apart, leaving the other to Rosalie, who had showed up. Then, I rushed to his side.

"Jasper, are you alright?" I asked desperately. His teeth were gritted in pain, but he nodded.

"Why would you do that?" I demanded as soon as I was sure he was alright.

"They were both charging at you." He answered. I groaned.

"Jasper, I knew how to handle him!" I sighed. "It was not worth you getting hurt!" Nothing was worth that.

"Better me than you." Was all he had to say.

"I beg to differ." I said, then leaned down to kiss him.

**AFTER****—****JPOV**

I really didn't know what she was making such a big deal out of. It was only a little burning in my arm.

"Alice, I'm fine, really!" I sighed as she inspected my newest scar. She was half angry, half worried. We were sitting on the couch in the living room, after the battle. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Jasper, I don't like you being in pain, especially when I was the reason!" Her eyes were sad. I wrapped both my arms around her, breathing in her scent. It was better than blood; way better.

"Alice, I don't regret it." I tried to explain. "You have to know that I'd protect you, it's my natural instinct. You are so much more important than another scar to add to the collection. And it really doesn't sting that much anymore. Honest."

She smiled up at me. "You overprotective fool." She whispered, then kissed my collarbone. "But I don't mind."

The newest scar on my arm was the only one on my whole body that I was proud of. The others were result of the darkest point of my life, but the one on my forearm signified love for Alice, and what I would do for her.

* * *

**Alright, how did you like it? Any ideas for future ones? Let me know, and reviews help me write! (hint hint!!)**


	10. Old Friends

**Wow. Thank you so much for all the great reviews! I really appreciate it. Enjoy the next chapter. **

**Chapter 10**

**APOV **

The plane touched down in Texas, and I sucked in a breath of air. I could do this, I knew I could.

I was there with Jasper, going back to his hometown to visit some old friends and find out a little more about himself. I could completely understand that he needed to do this, and that it was going to be incredibly hard. So I was going to be there for him.

But Maria and Jasper had shared a…connection. It was nothing close to what we had, I knew this, but it was still potent. And I was terrified that she would convince him to return to his roots. I couldn't live like she had forced him to, but I couldn't lose Jasper. I would die a thousand times before I even considered leaving him.

Jasper put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close. I told him that my anxiety was just for him, because I knew this was going to be difficult for him. I don't think he bought it, but he didn't know the real reason, either.

When he told me that he was going, it was a Saturday, two weeks after we had relocated. I had already known what was coming.

"_Alice, I think I need to go back to Texas." He said. "Just for a while, to clear some things up." _

"_Oh yeah?" I asked. "What things?"_

"_Well, I need to talk to Maria, and ask her some questions about my past that I can't really…remember." He answered, wrapping his long arms around my small frame. "I hate feeling confused, like I didn't really understand what I was like back then. I need to be able to see that time in my life from someone else's perspective."_

"_Do you want me to come?" I asked, hoping he would allow me to be involved in this, though I would understand if he wanted to go alone. _

"_You don't have to, if you don't want to, but you can if you do." He answered. "It's up to you. _

"_I'm coming." I decided. As if I would let him do this alone!_

I stood up, straining to reach my luggage. Jasper easily pulled it off the hold, and handed it to me with an amused smirk. I stuck out my tongue at him. The last thing I needed right then was for him to be aware of my flaws.

We made our way through the airport; casually talking and avoiding the strange looks people were giving our odd skin and beauty. It was too early for the sun, so we just looked a little odd, instead of supernatural. I was so worried; later that evening we were going to see Maria.

In the cab, Jasper finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Alice!" He sighed in frustration. "You have to tell me why you're feeling like this! And don't you _dare _say that it's just because of me." The pain in his eyes was awful, like a stake in my heart.

"Jasper, I'll tell you later, alright?" I sighed, not wanting to admit a weakness to him.

"You promise?" He asked. I nodded, my stomach sinking in desolation. When I told him, which I would do eventually, he would surely think I was being stupid. How embarrassing!

Jasper leaned down and kissed me once on the forehead, and again on the lips. I wound my arms around his neck. He was perfect, and my heart ached at the thought of losing him.

Later that night, we ran down a back alley, coming out for the first time that day, our skin safe from the revealing sun. I signaled him that we were at the place of my vision, and we stopped.

"Forty seconds." I whispered, swallowing. I was more nervous than he was, but he must have been too preoccupied with whatever he was feeling to notice me. I sniffed the air. Another presence was drawing close.

Then, out of nowhere, a gorgeous brunette turned up, causing my self esteem to disappear altogether. This woman was everything I was not. She was tall, only a smidge shorter than Jasper, her form long and lean, one to rival Rosalie's. Her long, dark brown hair fell to her waist in subtle waves. Her eyes were a beautiful crimson, and her lips were full. She was wearing a short, silver dress with a matching necklace, earrings, and bracelet set. Her long legs were beautified with strappy heels.

I looked down at what my appearance was. I was short, petite, and pixie-like. I wore simple jeans and a purple tee shirt, and I was painfully aware of how short my hair was. In comparison to Maria, I was plain and simple. If I walked down the street with her, they would stare at her vast beauty first.

She bounded forward and stood in front of Jasper as if I wasn't there. I did not like the slight smile that he gave her, like an old friend. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug that was more than friendly, and I could feel a jealous growl building in my chest.

She finally pulled back and met my black eyes, cocking her head to the side.

"Who are you?" Her voice was silky smooth, but still rudely surprised.

"This is Alice, my wife." Jasper pulled me close to him, and I twisted my fingers into his shirt territorially. I saw her eyes darken considerably at the last word, but she hid it by blinking away the jealousy.

"Well, well." She said her voice cold. "Would you look at that? How sweet. Come back to my set up right now. I don't live among humans like you guys do. Oh, speaking of that, I need to know exactly how this happened. You seemed like the last person in the world to go vegan."

"Well, I still slip up, sometimes, but I'm trying to be better." Jasper told her.

"Why on earth would you try so hard?" Maria asked.

"Mostly because of Alice." He answered.

"Oh?" The jealousy was evident in her voice, but I was glowing. Jasper was clearly not responding to the flirtatious mood that even I was feeling coming from Maria.

The rest of the night, I stayed near Jasper, and tried to talk to Maria and comfort Jasper when he was learning about things that were difficult for him. For example, when he was telling Jasper about what kinds of things he had to do, like killing the newborns, I could see him tensing up, and I rested my head on his shoulder

It was a relief to me when they finally said goodbye.

"Thank you, Maria." Jasper sighed. "I think you really helped clear some things up."

"Well, it was great seeing you, Jasper, and I hope you and your…wife…have good times until we meet again." She hugged him again, and then turned to me.

"Thank you for coming." She said stiffly. "It was nice meeting you." Then, she waved her hand, and we left.

We were silent as we went back to the hotel room, neither of us having anything to say. I was still scared that Jasper would decide to be with the gorgeous vampire who would not ask anything from him, would not make him be something he wasn't everyday.

I mistook his silence as guilt for wanting to leave, forgetting the fact that I would be able to see if he was planning on leaving me.

"Jasper, it's alright." I said. "You don't owe me anything, and if you want to be with Maria, I completely understand." I whispered, each word of the lie stabbing my heart with ice.

His head whipped around. "What?" He breathed. His voice wobbled, which scared me.

"I can see that you don't like our way of living, and you know I'd follow you anywhere, even change lifestyles for you if you absolutely needed me to." I said. "But if you wanted to be with Maria, that is okay."

"What are you talking about?" His voice was pained. "You're joking, right?" I could only shake my head. He pulled me into a tight hug, and I instinctively wrapped my arms around him. "Alice, do you honestly think I'd leave you? Especially for _Maria_." I drew in breath. Did this mean that he wasn't leaving me?

"Is this why you were feeling insecure before?" He asked. I responded with another nod. "Alice, do you know what I was thinking that entire time?"

"Do I look like Edward?" I answered with a question.

"I was thinking that I was an awful monster when I knew Maria, and that I was so thankful for you, sitting at my side. My personal angel, listening to the life of a demon." He kissed my head. "I thought you would want to leave me, because of what you were hearing."

I laughed with joy. "So you aren't leaving me?" I clarified.

"Of course not!" He said.

"But she's so pretty." Was my last argument.

"As if you need to worry about looks! You're gorgeous, Alice. And I love you."

**Alright, so I won't be able to update for another week, because I'm going to Mexico, but I promise to have some good material for you guys then! Remember to review.**


End file.
